


For: blue-hyacinth

by EmpressNuz



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNuz/pseuds/EmpressNuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope I was able to meet your requirements & maybe helped even a little in healing your heart ;_; But all sadness aside, I hope you liked your gift! I kind of messed up in posting this tho/</p>
    </blockquote>





	For: blue-hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talented_but_Lazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talented_but_Lazy/gifts).



> I hope I was able to meet your requirements & maybe helped even a little in healing your heart ;_; But all sadness aside, I hope you liked your gift! I kind of messed up in posting this tho/

 


End file.
